Blazing Love
by ladybug24
Summary: Katniss must rescue Peeta and the wedding seems to be her only option. But what will she do when Haymitch reminds her of the baby and how will Gale fit into this? Who'll Peeta find when he reaches the capitol and will Snow finally fall? book 3-my version
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games nor any of its characters. They are all Suzanne Collins's wonderful creation. This is merely my take on the third book I am too impatient to wait for.**

***Okay, so in case you all forgot the second book left off with Katniss and Gale heading for district 13 after she blew up the force field to the arena. Peeta was captured by the capitol. Here we go. **

**Enjoy!**

~Peeta POV~

_At least it's me and not Katniss, _Peeta thought as he stared blankly at the empty metal wall in front of him. Ever since he'd been snatched from the arena he'd been sitting in this small bare room trying to make sense of what was going on, but he still hadn't figured it out. One minute he'd been standing with Beetee waiting for Katniss and Joanna to get back and the next forcefield was exploding and h was being lifted from the ground into the hovercraft he was in now.

Just then the door slammed open and two peacekeepers walked into the room wearing white uniforms and dark scowls. They said nothing as they grabbed each of his arms and dragged him to his feet. He didn't resist, but walked quietly between them. He knew this would be the best thing to do. The more he cooperated, he hoped, the less they would want to hurt Katniss, that is, if she was still alive. He hadn't seen her since she'd disappeared among the trees with Joanna.

As the two men led Peeta from the hovercraft Katniss's scared face swam before his eyes. He felt a strong throbbing in his chest, but just gritted his teeth and continued walking. He had to stay calm. He had to protect Katniss. No matter what he wouldn't tell these monsters anything. He would not tell them she wasn't really pregnant, he wouldn't tell she was planning to rebel, and he most definitely not tell where he thought and hoped she was. Safely in the hands of Haymitch on the way to district thirteen.

Haymitch had denied the secret society survived in district thirteen, but Peeta was good at reading people. He had seen right through Haymitch's lie. There was a district thirteen and it was the place where people went to hide from the capital. How these people were still alive and what their plans for the future were was a mystery to Peeta, but he didn't care so long as they would keep Katniss out of the clutches of these demons.

Just as a plea crossed Peeta's mind for Katniss to be alive and safe they reached the ground where Peeta had to squint because the light was so intense his eyes were not accustomed to it. After a moment they adjusted and landed on the last person he wanted to see. President Snow.

~Katniss POV~

Katniss got of the hovercraft and took a moment to absorb what she was seeing around her, which, in fact, was absolutely nothing. The land was barren. The only thing she was for miles was mud, a few barely living trees, and grey sky. Her heart sank as she frantically searched for something that would bring hope, but she found nothing.

"So there really isn't anything here?" she sighed feeling the sense of hope she had harbored for so long draining from her spirit. She had really thought there would be people here to help her take down the capital, or at the least, save Peeta, but it was nothing. It looked just like she felt; lonely and empty.

"That's exactly what we want the capitol to think," Gale said reassuringly.

"Then where are my mother and Prim?" she asked worriedly, "you promised me they were alright."

"They're here. Let's see if the girl on fire can find them," he challenged teasingly.

The ground was completely barren, a slushy snow covered most of it. She peered at the half-dead trees for a moment, but nothing stood out enough for her to check them out further. She didn't know what Gale could mean. There was nothing here.

"Gale, not now," Katniss begged imploringly, "where is it?" She turned to Plutrarch Heavensbee and directed her questing to him. It didn't look like Gale was going to answer her.

Plutrarch just looked at her for a moment as a smile threatened to break on his face. He stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder before speaking.

"Come on, Katniss, you're smart. You can figure this out. Just look around," he encouraged kindly.

"Until I see my mother and Prim safe and sound, I don't want to be doing any unnecessary thinking. This problem has already been solved!" she ranted impatiently. At that moment Haymitch left the hovercraft and waddled towards them.

"Just show her where it is. We don't have time for this," he grumbled.

~Peeta's POV~

"Peeta," President Snow said with feighned affection, "we're so glad that you were unharmed. We wouldn't want you imperfect in any way on your wedding day." He showed a wicked grin exposing his blood and rose scented breath that made Peeta want to puke then added, "That is, if your bride shows up and trust us, she will."

Peeta glared at President Snow as he spoke, but the anger disappeared from his face at the mention of Katniss.

_She's still alive? Is he lying?_ Peeta thought to himself as an overwhelming feeling of joy swarmed into his mind. But he pushed it away quickly. He couldn't hope. For all he knew Snow was just tricking him. The anger returned to Peeta's face when Snow delivered the deliberate threat.

"It would be a disappointment to the capitol if they didn't get to see the wedding," he replied giving the president a mocking smile before being led away.

~Katniss POV~

Plutrarch rolled his eyes good naturedly then took a few steps forward. As he reached a large dip in the ground he turned and gave Katniss a big grin motionin for her to follow then took another step and disappeared leaving Gale, Katniss, and Haymitch alone.

"Ladies first," Gale said with a large grin as he motioned to Katniss, leading to where Plutrarch had just disappeared.

"Well, in that case, be my guest," Katniss teased since she didn't know what to do.

Gale could see her uncertainty. "Here I'll show you how it works. It's genius really. All you do is stand here," he walked to the place where Plutrarch had stood, "and then you push this." he set his hand on the side of the tree. Then he dropped just as the game-maker had. Katniss stared at the place he had been in awe. The ground was completely solid once more.

She moved closer to the space and when she looked closely, she could tell there was a slight change in the ground. She inspected the tree and found a piece of bark that was an addition, but no one would be able to tell unless the person looked very carefully and knew what they were looking for. She pressed her palm against the raised bark and the floor fell beneath her.

She dropped to the ground and landed lithely on her feet in a crouched position. She rose to her full height and looked around in awe, but before she could really take in her surroundings a small body flung itself at her.

Prim had been standing with her mother near the entrance to the headquarters awaiting her sister's arrival. Haymitch had sent word that she had been rescued and Prim had nearly burst into tears with happiness at the news. She rocked backwards and forwards on the balls of her feet biting her lower lip in an attempt to stay calm, but it hadn't been working very well. Then suddenly she saw Katniss.

"Katniss!" she squealed launching herself into the older girl's arms and burying her head in Katniss's shoulder. "I was so worried!" she mumbled almost unintelligibly.

~Peeta's POV~

Peeta was led from the loading dock into a large metal building where a long flight of stairs awaited him. He had to take deliberately slow, deep breaths to stay calm as he and the peace makers descended the stairs. The only thing keeping him from attacking them was the picture of Katniss that never left his mind. If she was alive he was going to do everything to keep her that way.

They finally reached a pair of armored doors after five minutes on the stairs. One of the peace makers stepped forward for an eye scan before the doors slid slowly open revealing a long dark hallway. After going down the hallway and through two more locked doors they finally emerged in a large circular room surrounded by cells. As he was led to one of the empty ones his eyes fell on the two opposite. In one he caught a glimpse of a pair of large brown doe eyes that were fixed on him. His mouth fell open as the peace makers left the room. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

**You really want to know what he's seeing don't you? Or who…well I need a couple reviews before I keep this going. I'll give you an ice cream Sunday if you review. Please and thank you.**

**I hope you enjoyed it and I just want to inform you all that the next chapter is already written I just need your reviews to post it.**

**Toodles! : )**


	2. Chapter 2

**The response I got after posting the first chapter was amazing! Eight reviews, wow. I was expecting maybe two, but you guys really stepped up! Thank you very much. Keep that up and you'll get chapters flying to you faster than a Frisbee! lol. sorry I know that was lame, but anywho…I should probably give you your rewards now.**

"**Hands our ice cream Sundays"**

**Okay so here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games or any of its characters.**

~Peeta POV~

The eyes stared at Peeta mirroring the surprise he felt. In the cell next to that another pair of eyes stared at him. Soft and dipped in caramel. Peeta's mouth fell open as he was ushered into his own cell.

"Rue, Cinna? I thought…"

"You thought I'd let them die?" Snow asked then answered his own rhetorical question, "not when they are such good bait. True I did not know how I could use Rue when I saved her, but she will come in handy." He chuckled darkly then locked Peeta's cage with a flourish and disappeared from the room.

Peeta stared in amazement at Rue's big brown eyes peeking out of the darkness. From what he could see she was tucked into a corner looking very small and wary; as if she would spring up defensively at any moment. Then his eyes traveled to Cinna's face and lingered there. He couldn't take his eyes off of either of them. How had they survived?

"Peeta?" Cinna croaked as recognition flickered on his kind face, "How did they get you? No, don't answer that; we just need to get you out of here. This is horrible. Is Katniss here too?"

"No, she didn't make it," Peeta murmured dropping his head so Cinna and Rue couldn't see the pain in his eyes, "but at least she's not here. At least they can't hurt her anymore."

"She's safe," Rue agreed with sadness thick in her voice. As Peeta sat down in his cell he heard her singing to herself. It was the four note call she and Katniss had used during the games. For some reason it gave Peeta comfort. It reminded him of Katniss.

"Yes, I am glad they don't have her. I'm so sorry Peeta," Cinna muttered.

~Katniss's POV~

"Prim!" Katniss said as she embraced her sister gratefully. "I'm so glad you're safe" Haymitch was the last to drop down. He fell right on his bottom with a thud that shook the whole floor.

"Oh, Katniss, so much has happened since you left for the games. All the districts are revolting and…and Katniss…district twelve-our home, it's gone." Tears glistened in Prim's eyes as she said this, but she brushed them away quickly. This was no time for weakness, she knew that. "And it's all because of you. You are freeing us from the capitol. See?" She held out her tiny wrist on which was a small gold bracelet with the symbol of a mockingjay repeated over and over. "It's your mockingjay. We all have them; anyone who is on your side."

Suddenly a sour looking woman stormed up to Katniss pushing Rue out of the way. Katniss was about to protest when she realized who it was.

"Who else is with you?" the woman, Peeta's mother, asked in a quivering voice that was filled with worry, and rightly so, because he wasn't there.

"Finnic is still in the ship," Katniss said softly, not wanting to be the one to let her know the capitol had her son.

"Is he all?" she asked squinting suspiciously at Katniss.

Katniss tried to be strong for everyone, but she just couldn't. She thought of him, of Peeta, in the clutches of President Snow and it broke her. A tear ran down her cheek as she fought to compose herself.

"How could you save her and not him?" Peeta's mother screamed at no one in particular, "Why didn't you save him?" She then turned her anger on Katniss wearing an expression of pure grief. "If he dies it's all your fault. He was my boy, my only boy!"

"That is quite enough Maria" Peeta's father said stepping forward, "there's no need to place the blame on her, when there was nothing she could do."

Helpless, that was exactly how Katniss felt. There was nothing she could have done to save him. Prim put a hand on Katniss's shoulder and glared at Peeta's mother. They had no right to accuse her sister like that.

"There was nothing she could do. Peeta wasn't even with her when the capitol took him. We all did the best we could," Plutrarch Heavensbee put in as he stepped forward. "Now, we're all hungry. Let's go get something to eat. There are many things we must discuss." With that he turned and headed towards a dimly lit tunnel.

"Come on, Katniss," Prim took her sister's hand and began leading her towards the tunnel with their mother trailing behind. Katniss followed and was led into a big room with a table and several chairs. She sat down beside Gale and pulled Prim onto her lap. Her mother sat on her right side and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Haymitch sat across from her and both Peeta's parents and Gale's parents sat on either end. Finnick entered last, taking a seat by Haymitch and Gale's mother.

"We need a plan," Gale stated, "what we should do…" he was interrupted by a loud beeping from the television mounted on the wall signaling an important bulletn. President Snow's face appeared on the screen making them all groan.

"I would like to personally invite you all to join us here next week at this time for the muchy awaited and anticipated wedding of the year. I would also like to announce tha there will be a new vote taking place to decide the name of Peeta and Katniss's child."

As he spoke on the screen Katniss felt President Snow's gaze burn into her as though he knew she was watching. He was giving the same look that he gave her when he knew she was lying about loving Peeta. Now he knew she was lying about the child.

"The baby," she whispered to herself.

"About that," Haymitch said as President Snow's face disappeared, "I take it that Peeta was lying?"

"Of course he was!" his mother said, "right?"

"Right," Katniss agreed with a small squirm of discomfort.

"Well, we'll have to fix that. You can't go back to the capitol without a baby," Haymitch said lazily.

Katniss's mother's eyes grew wide at this comment. She opened her mouth and was about to protest, but stopped when she noticed Prim perched happily on Katniss's knee.

"Prim go check on dinner," she ordered calmly turning to her young daughter, but always keeping one eye on Haymitch.

"But…" Prim began to complain, clinging to Katniss.

"Go," her mother's voice was firm and Prim immediately obeyed, trudging out of the room without a word. Katniss's mother then turned an angry gaze on Haymitch.

"What exactly are you suggesting? That Katniss sleep with some random man to get pregnant?" There was accusation and anger in her usually calm voice as she asked this.

"Not exactly random," Haymitch said with a very discrete glance at Gale.

~Peeta's POV~

Peeta stared at the blank television screen feeling completely confused. President Snow had just announced the wedding would take place in one week, but how was that possible? Katniss was dead. He'd thought President Snow had just been lying to him, trying to break him. Surely the capitol hadn't captured her too. He would have known by now. His thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of a peacemaker in a white uniform carrying trays of food and three notepads.

"President Snow has ordered that each of you prepare something for the wedding he announced coldly, shoving the trays and pads into the cells.

"You'll design a new dress," he informed Cinna, "You're designing her veil out of flowers, You and Cinna are to work together," he told Rue then turned on Peeta with a wicked sneer on his face, "and you are to write something to say at the ceremony, something that will 'touch' the audience. You're good at that. Have fun." With that he left wearing a devilish grin all the while.

~Katniss's POV~

"Can't she use someone else's baby?" she objected looking from Gale to Haymitch bewilderedly.

"No!" Katniss disagreed, "I'm not putting them in danger!"

"And she has to actually be pregnant. They will check," Haymitch pointed out, "and we've already discussed this. He's willing."

**Thank you all for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Reviewers receive rootbeer floats this time. My co-creator of this story is offering them.**

**Toodles! : )**


End file.
